pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (WorldvisionEnterprisesinc1991Rockz Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date?
Transcripts *Coop Burtonburger: Is Millie Burtonburger here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Sheldon J. Plankton: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Burt Burtonburger: There's a boy in my house. *Anastasia: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Burt Burtonburger: Why is there a boy in my house? *Anastasia: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Millie Burtonburger. *Margaret Wade: I don't like this. *Gina Gillotti: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Anastasia: So, what's the dealio with Coop? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Lisa Simpson: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Loyal Heart Dog: I don't understand. What's happening? *Cheer Bear: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Anastasia: Holla! *Coop Burtonburger: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Coop Burtonburger. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Millie. No one is! *Tom Cat: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Coop? Something to steal? *Tom Cat: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Coop Burtonburger's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Coop Burtonburger. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Elmo: Dude, what's he looking at? *Birthday Bear: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Elmo: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Coop Burtonburger: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Burt Burtonburger: So, Sam, what do you like to do for fun? *Coop Burtonburger: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Coop Burtonburger: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Burt Burtonburger: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Coop Burtonburger: Cool. I rock the bass. *Burt Burtonburger & Coop Burtonburger: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Coop Burtonburger: What? *Millie Burtonburger: Anastasia, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Anastasia: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Homer Simpson: Wait. Where's Coop? *Millie Burtonburger: Did you leave Coop with Burt? Anastasia! This is so embarrassing. *Anastasia: Millie, your Burt would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Burt Burtonburger & Coop Burtonburger: Yeah! *Burt Burtonburger: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Millie Burtonburger: Bye, Anastasia. Bye, Burt Burtonburger. *Burt Burtonburger: Have fun. *Anastasia: Peace out, my homies. *Burt Burtonburger: You know, Coop's a good kid. *Anastasia: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Marge Simpson: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Margaret Wade: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Kanga: Come on. He's adorable. *Tom Cat: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Kanga & Gina Gillotti: Yeah. I'm good. *Marge Simpson: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Anastasia: Okay, that's enough. *Burt Burtonburger: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:WorldvisionEnterprisesinc1991Rockz Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts